Shoto Todoroki
Shoto Todoroki is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. He got into U.A. through official recommendations. He is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia. Statistics *'Name': Shoto Todoroki, Shoto (Hero Name) *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': January 11 *'Classification': Human, Emitter-Type Quirk User, Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School First-Year Student *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 176 cm (5'9.5") *'Weight': 60 kg (132 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Grey (Right Side), Turquoise (Left Side) *'Hair Color': White (Right Side), Red (Left Side) *'Relatives': Enji Todoroki (Father), Rei Todoroki (Mother), Fuyumi Todoroki (Older Sister), Dabi Todoroki (Older Brother), Toya Todoroki (Oldest Brother), Natsuo Todoroki (Older Brother), Unnamed Grandmother *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Half-Cold Half-Hot *'Standard Equipment': Hero Costume *'Weaknesses': Overusing one aspect of his power will cause him to overheat or lower his body temperature to dangerous levels, was initially reluctant to use his fire powers due to his grudge against his father. He can’t make complicated shapes of ice, unless there are things available to act as a skeleton. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Ice Wall, Ice Slide, Ice Shield, Fire Blast, Fire Strike, Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall *'Voice Actor': Yūki Kaji, Kei Shindō (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Shoto has short hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and red on his left, visibly reflecting his Quirk. He has a burn scar over his left eye. He possesses heterochromia which causes his left eye to be turquoise and his right eye to be gray. In his Hero Costume, Shoto wears a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, a silver-colored combat vest, two burgundy wrist guards with metal plating, which help to regulate the temperature of his body after his attacks, and white boots with a set of straps on each boot. He also wears a silver-colored belt with metal capsules. Personality Shoto has a cold, aloof personality which stems from his harsh upbringing. He is quite seasoned in battle, being able to stay calm and composed even while fighting real villains. Though brutal in combat, he is well grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them through prolonging their frozen states. After the events of the U.A. Sports Festival, Shoto still has a distant attitude, but has become noticeably more sociable, even gaining a sense of humor and occasionally smiling. Shoto had a deep loathing for his fire power, which he inherited from Endeavor, as it symbolized his father's wickedness towards him and his mother as well as what he was born for: a tool to surpass All Might, a fate that he detests. As such, Shoto decided to rely only on his ice power and never to use his fire power in combat, going so far as to cover his left torso and arm with ice in his first Hero Costume to symbolize his rebellion against his father. During his match with Izuku Midoriya in the Sports Festival, Izuku's speech made the memory of his mother's supportive words resurface, and for the first time he used his fire power in combat. After the battle, Shoto had mixed feelings about using his left side, but after reconciling with his mother, Shoto eventually came to terms with using his fire power. Despite being scarred by her when he was a young kid, Shoto showcases no hard feelings towards his mother. However, Shoto still harbors a grudge towards Endeavor, even if he respects his father's ability as a Hero, admitting to himself that such hatred can't vanish so easily. Having been denied a normal childhood so that his father could train him to realize his own selfish ambitions, Shoto still holds various psychological scars, which tend to emerge back into his mind when others compare him to Endeavor. Because of this and Izuku's influence, Shoto now strives to become a Hero, but without walking through the same path his father did. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Half-Cold Half-Hot: Shoto's Quirk gives him dual cryokinesis and pyrokinesis, divided between his left and right sides, respectively. The appendages on his right side can drastically lower temperatures of anything they touch, enough so to create large waves of ice. The limbs on his left side generate heat and allow Shoto to create and shoot streams of fire. : The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature, as excessive use of his ice power causes Shoto to suffer from frostbite. The frost that covers his body slows him down physical, and weakens the strength and speed of his ice attacks. However this weakness can be counteracted if Shoto uses his left side to offset the low temperature. The side effect to prolonged use of his fire side has yet to be revealed. : Another shortcoming is that Shoto is unable to fully control the fire and ice he generates. While he is capable of using these two abilities simultaneously, he has said that he isn't used to doing this, and still needs practice in dual wielding his Quirk. *'Ice Wall': Shoto creates multiple, shapr ice waves through his right side, capable of both offense and defense. *'Ice Slide': *'Ice Shield': *'Fire Blast': Shoto fires a stream of fire from his left hand at his opponent from a mid-range distance. *'Fire Strike': *'Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall': Shoto creates an enormous ice glacier, and can even perform this move on a smaller, or a massive scale depending on Shoto's usage. Hero Costume: Shoto's second Hero Costume is designed to optimize the use of both his fire and ice sides in combat, as well as diminish the drawbacks of his Quirk as much as possible. *'Shoto's Jacket': It is made of a special fiber which is capable of withstanding heat. There is a special device near the neck that senses Shoto's body temperature, automatically cooling down or heating up accordingly. It is also used for supporting the vest. *'Shoto's Combat Vest': It is capable of sensing Shoto's body temperature and automatically cools down or heats up accordingly. *'Shoto's Belt': The metal capsules that hang on the belt contain water, pain medication, and disinfectants, making up a first aid kit. *'Shoto's Boots': They contain spikes that are placed under the soles, preventing Shoto from slipping in frozen places. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Endeavor *Shoto's Mother *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Tenya Iida *Momo Yaoyorozu *Stain *Dabi In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Emitter Category:Hero Category:Todoroki Family Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:My Hero Academia Characters